Sigil 027 main
7:07:06 PM DM: So, last time. A little over two months ago, and yet, also, just a minute back. 7:08:25 PM DM: You guys, on your way to the temple of Webrys to get the second of the four Way Stones so you could find Queen Aurilandur and bring her back to save your captain, her sister, Verenestra, went on a side quest. 7:09:46 PM DM: Finding the beaten up remains of a caravan belonging to the stage magician Zoreth, you traveled to face Queen Velea and learned the secret of The Breaker, a monstrous figure terrorizing the lands. 7:10:40 PM DM: You learned The Breaker was actually a ruse set up by her right hand woman, a goliath named Vaatu who used this opportunity to try and kill the queen and you to keep everything a secret. 7:11:08 PM DM: After a scuffle where you scared off the soldiers loyal to her, Quill ended the fight with a clever use of suggestion. 7:11:47 PM *** Rune then yelled at the queen a little bit. *** 7:12:11 PM DM: You now find yourselves in the throne room, Rune having just stood over the terrified queen and--yes that. The guards have ended the assault and Vaatu is now tied and gagged. 7:12:26 PM DM: Queen Velea brushes herself up and picks herself up off the floor. 7:12:38 PM DM: Velea: "Well...that was...this has been a hell of an evening." 7:12:55 PM DM: Velea: "...could any of you make my throne room...not on fire anymore?" 7:12:59 PM Quill: Welcome to our lives. 7:13:04 PM Rune: Oh, right. 7:13:08 PM *** Rune cuts off her fire spells. *** 7:13:21 PM DM: FOOSH! The fire is whisked away. 7:14:00 PM Rune: Normally it's a lot weirder. 7:14:28 PM DM: Alite: "We getting paid extra for this?" 7:14:38 PM DM: Alite: "I think we've earned a couple bonuses." 7:14:49 PM Rune: Probably. Do you like lemons? 7:15:07 PM DM: Rolly: "Veeeeerrrrrryyyyy.....much.........soooooo." 7:15:44 PM Rune: Definitely, in that case. 7:16:20 PM DM: Alite: "...uh huh...just for the record, if this ends and I get paid only in lemons, I will tell the giant worm outside to eat you all." 7:16:44 PM DM: Velea: "I can provide a reward to all of you for saving me and my kingdom." 7:17:35 PM Rune: It definitely won't be only in lemons. 7:17:38 PM DM: Velea: "Now that the secrets of Vaatu's actions are undone, I can begin opening up my city to our neighbors again. Re-engage trade. All that." 7:17:41 PM Rune: And that would be nice. 7:18:01 PM Rune: I definitely would if I were you. 7:18:18 PM Rune: A cranky populace is a rock-throwing, ballista-building populace. 7:18:22 PM DM: Jil: "And let our boss go, right?" 7:18:39 PM DM: Jil: "Cause we've already missed about five shows and she's gonna be real pissed." 7:19:35 PM Hank: Just blame Jim , that usually works for me. 7:19:37 PM Rune: Oh, Zoreth. I forgot about her. 7:19:52 PM DM: Osenas: "Yes! We must rescue her!" 7:20:05 PM *** Quill puts his face in his hands. *** 7:20:22 PM DM: Alite: "Funny. Don't recall you doing much help in rescuing." 7:20:35 PM DM: Velea: "Follow me, I will release her into your care." 7:21:04 PM DM: She begins to guide you out of the throne room and deeper and downward into the castle. 7:21:26 PM Quill: This is definitely nicer than the last castle we were in. 7:21:52 PM Rune: Osenas, don't creep on her. 7:21:59 PM Rune: She's just gotten out of prison, she doesn't want somebody hitting on her. 7:22:01 PM Hank: ... in that it is actually maintained and standing? 7:22:22 PM DM: Osenas: "I'm not gonna creep. I just want her to know that I guided us to rescue her." 7:23:07 PM DM: Taeral: "Maybe not the first thing to mention, either, Osenas." 7:23:41 PM DM: You approach a series of...well, they're cells. Clearly. But they look like nice cells. 7:24:12 PM Rune: If you're creepy I may set you on fire. 7:24:28 PM DM: Osenas makes a face kind of like a sad puppy. 7:24:44 PM DM: A guard comes rushing up as you approach. 7:25:05 PM DM: Guard: "She's escaped! The prisoner's--Oh, hello, your majesty...I...uh..." 7:25:31 PM DM: Queen Velea: "I already know, I was coming to free her. Show me to where she was being kept." 7:25:46 PM DM: The guard does and you look in and see what seems to be an empty cell. 7:26:52 PM Rune: I bet I could wall of fire that entire cell. 7:27:18 PM Rune: ((How big IS the cell?)) 7:27:19 PM *** Quill fairie fires it. *** 7:27:33 PM DM: ((Not very. About 25 by 25 feet.)) 7:27:52 PM DM: You fairie fire it and a figure does show up in the green lights. 7:27:59 PM *** Quill waves. *** 7:28:06 PM Rune: … that's probably tidier. 7:28:16 PM DM: The invisible figure seems...suspicious...but waves back. 7:28:39 PM DM: Queen Velea opens the cell. "Sorry about this. You're free to go." 7:28:44 PM Rune: We came to let you out anyway. 7:29:09 PM | Edited 7:31:25 PM DM: Zoreth: "Oh, well...in that case your timing's about perfect." 7:30:23 PM DM: As the figure steps out, she drops the spell and reveals a black-haired human woman, much like the poster, but a bit more weathered and muggier. Her stage uniform outfit has been swapped out for a simple dress and her hair's tied back in a ponytail. 7:31:15 PM Rune: I'm Rune, this is Quill and Hank and... 7:31:31 PM *** Rune introduces everybody. Her player forgets who else is here other than Osenas and Jim and Belza, if anyone. *** 7:31:51 PM DM: ((There's also Taeral in your staff)) 7:32:07 PM DM: ((And a bunch of others. You have a big company.)) 7:32:14 PM *** Rune introduces Taeral too. And the guides. And everybody. *** 7:32:21 PM DM: Zoreth: "Wait...Jammy?" 7:33:00 PM DM: Jim, who's still in a sort of female half-orc form, steps forward. "Hey Z. Long time no--" 7:33:16 PM DM: She grabs him by the throat and slams him into a wall. 7:33:24 PM DM: Zoreth: "You son of a bitch!" 7:33:33 PM Quill: Ah, so you do know them. 7:33:43 PM Rune: It's not too late to set you on fire, you know. 7:34:04 PM DM: Zoreth: "I don't know the rest of you clowns, but this asshole got me thrown out of the guild." 7:34:04 PM Hank: Oh come on we have all wanted to slam Jim into a wall. 7:34:21 PM Rune: He's reformed. … ish. 7:34:43 PM Rune: ... a little bit. 7:34:48 PM Hank: Emphasis on the ish. 7:34:52 PM Rune: ... well, he usually doesn't steal anything that's nailed down, anyway. 7:35:10 PM DM: Jim: "Ggghhkkk...thanks...so much...guys." 7:35:25 PM Rune: Anyway, stop squeezing him, he's turning puce. 7:35:38 PM DM: Zoreth considers it and then lets him go. 7:36:19 PM Rune: We might be able to at least try to get you reinstated. 7:37:04 PM DM: Taeral: "I have an in with the...with the former head of the Havenfall charter. And Rune's got a lot of good credentials." 7:37:44 PM Rune: We saved the world a couple of times. 7:38:05 PM Quill: Also we got you out of the cell. 7:38:17 PM DM: Zoreth: "...your staff has an in at the guild?" 7:38:37 PM Quill: That would be crazy. 7:38:38 PM Hank: It’s a long story 7:38:47 PM Quill: The man who lives in her staff has an in at the guild. 7:38:56 PM DM: Jil: "They seem like good folks, boss." 7:39:07 PM DM: Zoreth: "...wow...you guys are throwing a lot at me right now." 7:39:20 PM DM: Osenas: "HI MY NAME IS OSENAS AND I THINK I LOVE YOU!" 7:39:31 PM DM: Zoreth: "........................................" 7:39:56 PM DM: Zoreth: "...that one's actually a lot more normal. I can handle that." 7:40:39 PM *** Rune elbows Osenas in the gut. *** 7:40:46 PM DM: Osenas: "Oof." 7:41:06 PM Rune: I told you not to be creepy. 7:41:12 PM *** Rune looks at Zoreth. *** 7:41:21 PM DM: Osenas: "Sorry. It sounded better in my head." 7:41:23 PM Rune: If he gets creepy, let me know. I still have fireballs left. 7:41:36 PM Rune: You can't love someone you don't know, Osenas. Don't be daft. 7:41:47 PM | Edited 7:42:02 PM DM: Zoreth: "S'ok. Jams can tell you, what I do to creeps is much worse." 7:42:41 PM DM: Zoreth: "And I've been having strangers tell me they love me since my shows started getting big. It's the fishnets. Guys love the fishnets." 7:42:46 PM Rune: He's really very nice, he's just very stupid about thinking he's in love with anyone he finds exceptionally attractive. 7:44:06 PM DM: Velea: "...you know...if you like, we could continue this in the courtyard, it's much nicer than the dungeon. Or I could set you up with some rooms and you can leave in the morning." 7:44:26 PM DM: Velea: "I can promise you with a near certain guarantee, you will not be attacked in the middle of the night." 7:44:49 PM Quill: Wow, we don't get that in our own home. Sounds good. 7:45:20 PM Rune: Or abroad. Or anywhere really. 7:45:24 PM DM: Velea: "Very well, I will have it arranged." 7:45:51 PM Rune: Thanks. 7:46:50 PM DM: So, bedrooms are arranged. Zoreth, at some point, informs Osenas that she's in a relationship right now and he backs off, looking deflated like before. 7:47:42 PM Rune: Maybe you should consider being in love with someone you know. 7:47:58 PM DM: Osenas: ".........are you coming on to me?" 7:48:10 PM Rune: I have a boyfriend. 7:48:18 PM Rune: He's right here. 7:48:22 PM *** Rune points at Quill. *** 7:48:29 PM DM: Osenas: "Cause you're already in a relationsh--yeah, that's what I thought. I am not looking for an open relationship." 7:48:43 PM Quill: And I'm in league with fell fae powers. It was advice, not a proposition, Osenas. 7:49:23 PM Rune: Good advice. 7:49:25 PM DM: Osenas: "Oh...but in the stories, love is something you feel right as you gaze upon them. You see them and you just know." 7:49:37 PM Rune: Only in daft stories. 7:50:20 PM DM: Taeral: "Love at first sight isn't really love. It's lust. And lust gets you in trouble. Real love is actually hard work." 7:51:21 PM Rune: Exactly. 7:51:36 PM DM: Osenas: "Oh...I see." 7:51:54 PM DM: Osenas: "...what about Hank? Could I try with Hank?" 7:52:39 PM Quill: That's up to you and him, I should think. 7:52:56 PM Quill: He is also standing right here, though. 7:53:05 PM Quill: Might I suggest working on your subtlety. 7:53:49 PM DM: Taeral: "Maybe we could practice. You could pretend I'm someone you want to ask out and I will give feedback." 7:54:08 PM DM: Taeral: "I am about the right height and I can neither throttle you nor set you on fire." 7:54:39 PM Rune: I'm not sure Hank even likes men. 7:55:52 PM Hank: Can we focus on what the plan is for tommorrow , rather than my lack of a relationship. 7:56:51 PM Rune: I think you ought to try Taeral, he's quite good-looking and also, importantly, not a total stranger. 7:57:24 PM Rune: What should we do tomorrow? 7:58:04 PM DM: Alite: "Well, so long as I'm still being paid, I can still guide you to the temple. Might have to take some time to work out the route there." 7:58:35 PM Hank: You are still being paid, in money not citrus. 7:58:55 PM DM: Alite: "Just thought I should check." 7:58:56 PM Hank: and yes the temple would be the goal. 7:59:10 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:00:06 PM Rune: Right. 8:00:12 PM DM: Zoreth: "I may regret asking this, but any chance I could tag along. I assume you guys have a way back to Davos and it seems my schedule's been wrecked, so Jil and I are gonna need to head back and try and salvage something." 8:01:07 PM Hank: I am fine with it Just no killing Jim, you can injure him but no killing. 8:01:10 PM Rune: Sure. 8:01:20 PM Rune: No injuring him either. 8:01:48 PM Rune: She's part of our group, not a punching bag. 8:01:56 PM Quill: Try and keep it to verbal sparring, if you can. 8:02:26 PM DM: Zoreth: "...I promise not to hurt him. ...I make no promises that I don't turn him into a rabbit for a couple of days." 8:02:40 PM DM: Jim: "...I am standing right here." 8:03:17 PM Rune: If you turn him into a rabbit, you'll have to feed him and pet him and make sure he has a clean living space. 8:03:51 PM DM: Zoreth: "I already used to do that back when we were dating. At least as a rabbit they're cuter." 8:04:14 PM DM: Jim: "I am extremely cute. I can be the cutest person on the planet in an instant!" 8:04:36 PM DM: Zoreth: "And yet, you talk. Which ruins it." 8:05:36 PM Rune: Be nice. 8:06:14 PM DM: Jim: "...for what it's worth...I'm sorry." 8:06:21 PM | Edited 8:06:37 PM DM: Zoreth looks at her funny. 8:07:05 PM Hank: ...I dont think I have ever heard you apologize before Jim. 8:07:32 PM DM: Jim kind of deflates from a larger half-orc form to his more common, half-elven form. Which almost causes her to fall out of the dress she's wearing, but she catches it and adjusts. 8:07:41 PM DM: Jim: "...I...I think I should go to bed." 8:08:36 PM *** Rune pats her on the shoulder. *** 8:08:43 PM Rune: It's all right, we're going to fix it. 8:09:24 PM DM: Alite: "...well, if we're leaving tomorrow morning, I'm gonna go see what I can gather from people about where we should head." 8:09:33 PM DM: Alite: "And by people, I probably mean birds." 8:09:42 PM DM: Alite: "They tend to give better directions." 8:10:16 PM Rune: All right. Thank you for your help. 8:10:36 PM *** Rune gets a snack and goes to bed. *** 8:10:54 PM DM: ((I may skip ahead if people have nothing else to do.)) 8:11:37 PM Hank: ((I am ok with that)) 8:12:16 PM DM: ((Ok)) 8:12:36 PM Quill: ((I got nothin!)) 8:12:51 PM Rune: ((Sounds good!)) 8:14:26 PM DM: You awake the next morning and find a...modest breakfast has been laid out for you in the dining hall, as well as some gold for Alite and Rolly, both of whom are pouring over a map. Zoreth is dressed in a shirt-pants combo that seems to be good for traveling and Jim is back in his main male human form with some nice robes on. The queen is not present, but there is a smattering of guards around the room. 8:15:09 PM Rune: ((Poring.)) 8:15:17 PM Hank: Does the map match the birds directions? 8:15:50 PM DM: Alite: "Better. Found out that a number of people in this city actually still worship this god. Got a path they make for pilgrimage to his temple." 8:16:05 PM DM: Alite: "If we leave today, we can get there before the end of the week." 8:16:25 PM Quill: Perfect. 8:17:01 PM Rune: That's nice. 8:17:12 PM Rune: Flying is fast. 8:17:24 PM DM: Alite: "...oh...I didn't think about flying." 8:17:50 PM DM: Alite: "So...three days. Give or take." 8:17:54 PM Rune: Better. 8:18:45 PM DM: Rolly: "I....also........thought.......to......refresh.......our......sup........plies." 8:20:04 PM Rune: Good idea. 8:21:59 PM DM: Zoreth: "...so...um...the erinyes...they're with you too?" 8:22:30 PM Hank: yes 8:22:43 PM Quill: That's Belza and Tiprus. 8:22:48 PM DM: Belza: "We also speak for ourselves." 8:23:06 PM DM: Tiprus: "He-llo!" 8:23:24 PM DM: Tiprus: "I like hair you have. Is very pretty." 8:23:44 PM Rune: They're my sisters. 8:23:53 PM DM: Belza nods. 8:24:11 PM DM: Belza: "Sestra Rune is very kind and has taken us in." 8:25:08 PM DM: Zoreth: "Right. Cool. ...so...just to be clear...you aren't gonna eat anybody, right?" 8:25:23 PM *** Rune rolls her eyes. *** 8:25:24 PM Rune: Of course not. 8:25:34 PM DM: Belza stands over her. "Dunno. I am big, pregnant monster lady. Be best to stay on my good side." 8:26:06 PM DM: Belza then smiles and laughs and pats Zoreth on the shoulder. 8:26:17 PM DM: Zoreth looks like she might shit herself at any moment. 8:27:20 PM Rune: See? You'll be fine. 8:28:09 PM Quill: SHe barely ever eats anyone. 8:28:26 PM DM: Belza: "When we are flying, I offer to carry her. She seems light and I would like not exert myself today." 8:28:44 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:29:23 PM DM: Jim seems oddly bemused by the whole situation. 8:31:07 PM DM: At some point, Osenas comes in and I'd say you guys get ready to go. 8:31:28 PM DM: If Rune allows it, Osenas takes Taeral off for some "trial seductions". 8:32:34 PM *** Rune does allow it, but does note that she thinks he should just actually date Taeral. *** 8:32:58 PM DM: Osenas: "...why?" 8:33:51 PM Rune: Because Taeral is smart, and kind, and when he's alive, very pretty. 8:34:07 PM DM: Taeral: "You have literally never seen me alive." 8:34:29 PM Rune: You're too compulsive to not be pretty, Taeral. 8:34:45 PM DM: Taeral's orb fogs up as he blushes. 8:35:04 PM DM: Osenas: "...but...he kind of lives in your staff. I don't want to take your staff." 8:35:09 PM Rune: And despite being pretty, he's actually a nice person. Most pretty people are horrible. 8:35:31 PM Rune: I can get a new staff if I have to. Besides, it's not healthy to be around your significant other all the time. 8:35:58 PM DM: Osenas: "Well...how would we...you know?" 8:36:03 PM DM: Now Osenas actually blushes. 8:36:43 PM DM: Taeral: "We might be getting a bit ahead of ourselves, here." 8:37:27 PM Rune: I don't know, but he's right, you're way ahead of yourselves. Go talk about it, I don't need to be there for that. Just be nice to each other and try not to hurt anybody's feelings. 8:37:33 PM *** Rune hands Osenas the staff. *** 8:37:39 PM Rune: And don't be daft. 8:37:49 PM DM: Osenas: "I'll try." 8:38:27 PM DM: Jim now comes around a corner. "I'll just point out, Taeral is in a staff. Add enough lubricant, and there are a few things you could do with that." 8:38:43 PM DM: He smiles and walks past as the two elves blush profusely. 8:38:44 PM Quill: Don't be weird, Jim. 8:39:03 PM DM: Jim: "I am a shape-shifting former crime lord in a dress. It's too late for that." 8:39:17 PM Hank: Indeed 8:39:35 PM Quill: Pfff. That doesn't even rank in the top five. 8:40:45 PM DM: So, you guys head out and follow the path Alite has on the map. Rolly takes the map and guides with Hank, given Alite is now a giant bird and can't really read the map anymore. 8:41:35 PM *** Rune does get a spare staff before they leave, just in case. *** 8:42:03 PM DM: ...I'll need you to roll a...let's call it an investigation check, then. 8:43:11 PM DM: Given that would mean trying to shop for a magic item...in a city on a continent that doesn't have a lot of magic. 8:43:38 PM Rune: ((15!)) 8:44:52 PM DM: I'd say that, as you travel, after leaving the city, you find a small village with a shaman selling some staffs. They seem less wizard-y and more like a druid staff, but you could make them work and you could store a spell in one if you so chose. 8:45:21 PM DM: You can, if you want, begin the process of enchanting a new staff, but that'll take more than a few days. 8:45:23 PM *** Rune gets one, but keeps using Taeral unless he expresses a wish otherwise. *** 8:45:30 PM DM: That's fine. 8:45:32 PM *** Rune probably will start that process though, just in case. *** 8:45:39 PM DM: Also smart. 8:46:45 PM DM: Finding the village, though, also proves to be a good sign, as they seem to make their money off of people making the pilgrimage. So, you are on the right trail. 8:47:55 PM DM: As you travel, there's a sort of air of calm taking hold of your companions. After the desert, and the worm, and the Breaker, these few days remain simple and quiet. 8:48:27 PM DM: Osenas and Taeral do begin dating. It's awkward at first, but Osenas does open up to it. And Taeral seemed rather smitten with Osenas to start with. 8:49:25 PM DM: Zoreth seems to have opted to just not bother with Jim. Possibly because of the apology. Possibly cause she was basically a prisoner for a bit more than a week and isn't really feeling up to chatter. 8:50:03 PM DM: Belza is showing a lot of exuberance lately. You get the sense this is the most active flying she's done in a while and she finally has a chance to enjoy it. 8:50:51 PM *** Rune makes sure everybody's nice to each other, dangit. *** 8:51:00 PM DM: :) 8:51:28 PM DM: It's a good few days that do, eventually, come to an end. And as they do, you see a structure appear on the horizon. It's a small stone structure with a figure seemingly set up in front, with a sort of make shift hammock. 8:51:40 PM DM: As you approach, you note the figure's...odd look. 8:53:57 PM DM: It appears bipedal, but the hands and feet seem odd. He is dressed in a simple robe, hat combo, both colored a dull grey. It's body, you now see, is purple. It's very rotund with a bit of a hunch to it's back and shoulders and the face is...not humanoid at all. There are pincers where a mouth should be and a series of small black beads along the brow in place of eyes. 8:55:06 PM DM: Anyone who wants to may make a nature or history check 8:56:35 PM Rune: ((6!)) 8:56:55 PM Hank: (( 17 )) 8:57:01 PM Quill: ((14!)) 8:59:12 PM DM: As you land, the figure looks up at you and seems to scramble to a more presentable status. His voice is...disarmingly friendly, given his appearance. 9:00:14 PM DM: "Hi! Hello! Oh, so glad you can make it! I mean...we kind of thought you might be here a bit later. Haven't had all the time to clean up but...it's fine. It's probably fine." 9:00:42 PM Rune: You were expecting us? 9:01:09 PM DM: Figure: "Yes! Well, not me specifically. Webrys did. He...well, he kind of does that." 9:02:44 PM DM: Figure: "Oh, sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. My name's Zak. I'm a cataloguer under our great Lord Webrys, god of stories, and great chronicler of the planes. It is he and only he who can see the beginning, the middle and the end all at once." 9:03:46 PM DM: Zak: "...and, not forcing you if you don't want any, (music) but I made lemon bars! (music) " 9:04:05 PM DM: He pulls out a tray of what, indeed, appear to be lemon bars. 9:04:13 PM *** Rune takes one and nibbles it. *** 9:04:24 PM Rune: Thank you. 9:04:30 PM Hank: ((18 insight )) 9:06:39 PM DM: Zak: "No problem. Recipe was very easy to find. Just in section 185.31697...no, sorry. 185.31976. Just past the pit of flaming spikes. So easy to get mixed up." 9:07:01 PM Rune: Why would you want a recipe for a pit of flaming spikes? 9:07:34 PM Hank: So ... Zak ...you seem unusualy intelligent for your species? 9:07:35 PM Quill: WHy does that require a recipe? Just a pit, spikes, and fire. 9:08:09 PM DM: Zak: "Oh, no no no. Sorry, grammatical error there. Only been talking for a few decades and I have NO ONE to practice with. The recipe's location was just beyond our own pit of flaming spikes." 9:09:15 PM Rune: Oh. ... why do you have a pit of flaming spikes? It doesn't seem very cozy. 9:09:17 PM DM: Zak: "Oh, thank you so much for noticing. Yeah, started as a normal ettercap. Climbing walls. Growling. Eating people who foolishly wandered into my nest. You know how it is! When the good lord Webrys blessed me with self-awareness, knowledge and the gift of speech." 9:09:39 PM Hank: Gods are not that generous... in my experience at least. 9:09:52 PM DM: Zak: "It is so good for free expression and horrible for the crippling sense of guilt I now feel...every day...for all the people I ate." 9:10:21 PM | Edited 9:10:33 PM DM: Zak: "Oh, the pit? Oh, hold over from his dark period. You're around for multiple millennia, eventually you have a goth phase." 9:11:01 PM Rune: Maybe you should remodel. We've just had our headquarters redone. 9:12:06 PM Hank: So do you know why we are here? 9:12:26 PM DM: Zak: "Yes! Yes I do! You're here for the stone, right?" 9:12:40 PM Rune: Yes, please. 9:12:52 PM DM: Zak: "Excellent. Webrys wants to give it to you." 9:13:07 PM Quill: ((Does the name Webrys ring any bells?)) 9:13:59 PM DM: ((Only in that you know this is his temple and he's an old Orc deity of stories. His symbol resembles an orb trapped in a net or web or something like that)) 9:14:12 PM Rune: Really? Why? 9:14:12 PM DM: ((You have not met him or his followers personally before now, though)) 9:14:28 PM DM: Zak: "Oh, he's a big fan of your story. Wants to see it finished." 9:15:31 PM DM: Zak: "We do have some things we need from you first, though. A couple of waivers to sign, three challenges of your character and strength to complete, maybe you can take a few more of these lemon bars, hate to see them go to waste. And then, bang zoom, you're all done." 9:15:46 PM Rune: Oh good, challenges. 9:15:54 PM Rune: I was thinking the catch would be much worse. 9:16:00 PM Quill: I don't sign anything I haven't throughly read. 9:16:02 PM Rune: Is Webrys the god of stories? 9:16:41 PM Rune: Hank does. 9:16:46 PM *** Rune eyes Hank. *** 9:16:47 PM Hank: I do not 9:17:31 PM Rune: Only because you make verbal agreements that aren't worth the paper they're not printed on. 9:17:35 PM DM: Zak: "He is...well...sort of. He's a god of stories. And really, he's more of a demigod, but don't say that to his face, he's very embarrassed about that. Also, he's not...like he's more a keeper of stories. If a story happens, he's got it in there, for me and a bunch of my siblings and some other people to catalogue." 9:17:55 PM DM: Zak: "You're free to read them over. I have them right here. Take your time." 9:18:10 PM DM: He hands you some stone slabs that the words are etched on. 9:18:37 PM Rune: I'm usually the one that does the paperwork. 9:18:40 PM *** Rune examines the slabs. *** 9:18:44 PM *** Quill looks at the slabs. *** 9:19:03 PM Quill: I keep stories too. 9:19:43 PM Hank: ...how do you sign stone? 9:20:20 PM DM: As you read over the slabs, you find a lot of it reads like legal jargon about different parties and clauses. The general gist you get reading it is that should you perish or become gravely injured inside the temple, you are not permitted, nor are your family or other parties permitted to hold the temple accountable or call upon another deity to smite Webrys or his followers for your passing. 9:20:39 PM DM: Zak hands you a quill tip pen. 9:20:53 PM DM: Zak: "Don't worry. No blood required. 9:20:55 PM *** Hank signs without reading. *** 9:21:34 PM DM: (( :) )) 9:22:11 PM Rune: All right, but I want the recipe for the lemon bars. 9:22:58 PM DM: Zak: "...I'll talk with the head librarian about that. It's usually against our policy to make copies, but we can make an exception." 9:23:46 PM DM: Zak: "Oh, one more thing, you can't take your entire party in with you. He said, rather ominously 'they should definitely keep some of the bigger ones out here'. In that deep, booming voice." 9:24:58 PM DM: Zak: "He does want the four of you, Hank, Rune, Anna and Quill and he wants Taeral. He asked that you not include more than two more to that." 9:25:17 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 9:25:44 PM DM: Zak: "Great, so, who else are you brining. Again, no more than seven." 9:26:18 PM Quill: I should think that's up to them. Not going to make anyone come with us. 9:26:57 PM Rune: Anomie, do you want to come? 9:28:30 PM DM: Jim: "Sure, sounds good to me." 9:28:48 PM DM: Osenas: "I'll come too! ...if...if you want me." 9:29:39 PM Rune: All right. Just don't be impulsive. 9:29:51 PM DM: Osenas: "I'll do my best. I'll listen to Taeral." 9:30:36 PM *** Rune nods. *** 9:31:36 PM DM: Ok, so, with that. Zak fumbles through his keys for a bit and does, eventually, open the way for you to enter. 9:32:38 PM DM: As you enter, you are surrounded by pitch black darkness. Even those of you with darkvision can't see an inch in front of your face. 9:34:07 PM DM: Then, suddenly, a torch shoots alive with fire. Then two more beside it. Then two more beside them. Until you find yourselves in a circular chamber with a small dais in the center. In the middle of the dais, you see an indentation. 9:35:28 PM DM: Suddenly, above it, you see a woman floating there. Both her hair and lower body disappear into smoke and the rest of her is dressed in these closely bound robes. 9:35:43 PM DM: Djinn: "Greetings, adventurers. And welcome to the first trial." 9:36:30 PM DM: Djinn: "This first test shall test both your luck and how you all act as a group." 9:36:55 PM DM: Djinn: "In the center of this platform is a deck of cards. From it, seven must be drawn, one for each of you who has entered." 9:37:11 PM Rune: And what happens when we draw them? 9:37:34 PM DM: Djinn: "You may each take one, for yourselves, or one may take all, or any in-between. But, you must accept the fate of each card you draw." 9:38:03 PM | Edited 9:38:11 PM DM: Djinn: "Don't know. Something amazing, or something terrible...or just something kind of weird. No way to know before a card is drawn." 9:38:48 PM *** Rune heads for the cards and draws one! *** 9:41:26 PM DM: Ok. You grab the card, and you see an image of a woman's face on it. A medusa's face. The card vanishes from your grasp and you feel a strange dizziness come off of you. You feel...drunk. Quite drunk. 9:41:42 PM *** Rune sits down. *** 9:41:51 PM Quill: Rune? 9:41:55 PM DM: Drunk enough that, until I say otherwise, Rune, you suffer a -1 penalty on all saving throws. 9:42:08 PM *** Rune then stands up and draws six more cards, bitches. *** 9:42:17 PM Quill: ((Aww.)) 9:42:22 PM DM: ((...do you all allow this?)) 9:42:29 PM *** Hank will try to stop her *** 9:42:30 PM Rune: ((This is why you don't let Rune get drunk.)) 9:42:53 PM DM: I would like both of you to roll an initiative roll. 9:43:14 PM Rune: ((5!)) 9:43:34 PM DM: Hank, you are able to get to the cards first. Do you draw some or try to grapple Rune? 9:43:37 PM *** Rune will definitely bite Hank if he tries to stop her. FYI. *** 9:43:40 PM *** Hank draws 3 *** 9:43:49 PM DM: Actually, Quill gets there ahead of both of you. 9:44:04 PM DM: Quill, you decide what you're doing first. 9:44:07 PM Rune: ((And not in a sexy way, in a "did you remember I had fangs? 'cause I do" kinda way.)) 9:44:41 PM *** Quill gently takes Rune's wrist. "Hold up a bit, dear. You don't look so good." *** 9:45:25 PM Rune: I feel.... weird. Weiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrd. 9:45:53 PM Quill: Yeah, maybe don't go all Hank on us and give it a moment, yes? 9:46:00 PM DM: Ok, so, Quill grabs Rune. Jim rolled a nat 20 so he gets ahead of everyone and draws a card. And Hank draws three cards. 9:46:09 PM DM: Actually...let me roll for Anna. 9:46:24 PM DM: Yeah, no, Hank gets there ahead of Anna. 9:46:38 PM DM: I'll say Hank can draw 1 card before someone stops him. 9:47:22 PM *** Hank will draw one *** 9:47:38 PM Rune: Hey, those are my cards. Miiiiiine. 9:47:58 PM DM: Jim draws a card with a minotaur on it. He glows for a bit and then looks...wiser. 9:48:16 PM DM: Jim's eyes keep glowing. "Shit, guys, I can see through time!" 9:48:24 PM DM: ((He has a +4 to his wisdom)) 9:48:46 PM Quill: (Jerk takin' all the good cards.) 9:48:50 PM DM: Hank, roll a d6 9:49:07 PM Hank: (( 3 )) 9:49:33 PM *** Quill looks at Rune. ".... are you *drunk*?" *** 9:49:51 PM DM: Hank, you draw a card with a six-point star on it. As you do, you glow as well and suddenly look...heartier. In fact, your skin takes on a stone like quality. 9:49:59 PM DM: ((You gain a +2 to your CON)) 9:50:08 PM Rune: I don't know. I feel warm. 9:50:18 PM Rune: ... I don't like it. 9:50:29 PM Quill: I've spent a lot of time in taverns. You look drunk. 9:51:18 PM DM: Djinn: "Three down. Four to go." 9:51:41 PM DM: Djinn: "So far, I'm disappointed. None of the really cool stuff's happened yet." 9:52:09 PM Quill: Mmmhmm. 'Cool stuff.' Let's get on with it, then. 9:52:12 PM *** Quill draws a card. *** 9:53:04 PM DM: Quill, you draw a card with a fine looking ruby on it. As the car vanishes, it turns into a massive diamond in your hand. 9:53:10 PM Rune: If this ish... is being drunk I don't want to be. 9:53:18 PM Rune: How do I stop? 9:53:20 PM DM: And do I mean IN your hand. As it is embedded in your free hand. 9:53:36 PM Quill: … I feel like this should hurt more. 9:54:17 PM DM: Djinn: "Well, if you're here for long enough, it probably will. As it will grow over your whole body. That one's kind of neat, I guess." 9:54:29 PM Quill: Oh, great. 9:54:50 PM DM: Jim: "Hank and I have been doing pretty well, with these. Should we keep going?" 9:55:45 PM *** Hank will draw again *** 9:56:07 PM DM: ((HAHAHAHAHA!)) 9:56:39 PM Hank: (( when a DM laughs because of DoMT that is not good)) 9:57:03 PM DM: Ok, so Hank, you draw a card with a figure about to wander off a cliff on it. As you do...you get smaller. You feel your knowledge start to leave you. And the rest of you see a newly five-year-old Hank stand before you. 9:57:39 PM Quill: (At least he got that +2 Con so he's a hearty toddler.)) 9:57:46 PM DM: Jim turns into a young woman. "Aw, look how cute he is. Yes you are. Yes you are." 9:57:55 PM *** Hank will wander over and pull cards *** 9:58:25 PM DM: ((You have lost three levels, though.)) 9:58:49 PM Rune: He is really cute. But probably a nuish... nuisance. 9:58:56 PM Rune: Children usually are. 9:59:08 PM DM: Hank draws one more 9:59:34 PM Hank: (( do I lose a rough estimate of my max H.P.)) 10:00:00 PM DM: Hank draws a card with a bird claw on it and loses all his non-magical equipment. So...now you're naked, I guess. 10:00:02 PM Quill: Yes, somehow we found a way to give Hank even worse impulse control. 10:00:09 PM DM: Naked child stone Hank. 10:00:19 PM Quill: Oh, fzck. 10:00:34 PM Hank: ((is hermans sword magical?)) 10:00:52 PM Rune: I have exh.... extra... clothes. 10:00:57 PM DM: ((It is. It stays.)) 10:01:07 PM DM: Jim: "...ok...last card...who's it?" 10:01:18 PM DM: Jim: "...Rune...wanna take one last crack at it?" 10:01:44 PM DM: Jim picks up Hank and moves him out and away. 10:01:55 PM Hank: (( So i lose my whole inventory? )) 10:01:56 PM DM: Jim: "Yeah, no, I vote no more cards for baby Hank." 10:02:04 PM *** Hank starts crying. *** 10:02:19 PM *** Rune takes another card. *** 10:03:09 PM DM: ((HA! This is the card I was hoping you'd get.)) 10:03:31 PM DM: Rune draws a card with a skull on it. The card vanishes, causing a dark cloud to form in the middle of the room. 10:04:25 PM DM: When it clears...Ben, Death's servant from way back when is standing in the middle of the room. His face is looking all corpse like and stuff. 10:04:37 PM DM: ((...I really hope people remember who this is.)) 10:05:09 PM DM: Ben: "What the...Oh great. You fleshies still messing around." 10:05:19 PM Rune: ((I... don't.)) 10:05:38 PM Rune: It'sh not our fault. 10:05:53 PM DM: ((...screw it, I retcon that)) 10:05:59 PM DM: Death shows up. She looks around. 10:06:07 PM DM: Death: "...this is most peculiar." 10:06:16 PM DM: Death: "...were you playing with cards?" 10:06:24 PM Rune: No. 10:06:33 PM Rune: It'sh... 10:06:40 PM Rune: It's a challenge. 10:07:04 PM *** Rune tries to open her bag up so that she can get poor Hank some clothes. *** 10:07:20 PM DM: "...who...who drew the last card?" 10:07:33 PM Rune: I did. 10:08:30 PM DM: Death: "Oh dear. ...then I am afraid you must defeat me or surrender your immortal soul." 10:08:30 PM Quill: … why? 10:08:51 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 10:09:00 PM *** Rune holds her hand out to Death. *** 10:09:12 PM DM: Death seems confused, but then takes it. 10:09:24 PM Rune: One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war. 10:09:58 PM DM: Ok then. Make me...let's call it a Dex check. With advantage, cause Death's never thumb war'd before. 10:10:24 PM Rune: ((20, in that case!)) 10:10:44 PM DM: Death seems to catch on quick, but you rally towards the end and pin her thumb. 10:10:56 PM DM: Death: "...well, that was fun. Best of luck with your challenge." 10:11:06 PM Rune: Don't worry, you'll win nexsxht time. 10:11:11 PM *** Rune pats her on the shoulder consolingly. *** 10:11:25 PM Rune: It's nice to see you again. Are you still feeling better? 10:11:50 PM DM: Death: "More or less. I have had some of my denizens take on the actual reaping duties of late." 10:12:11 PM Rune: Do you know how to stop being drunk? 10:12:38 PM DM: Death: "Give it approximately two more seconds. Knowing this challenge, it's about to--" 10:12:47 PM *** Hank has stopped crying, has a way too large sword he is dragging, wearing only a pair of glasses and a necklace with a green gem. *** 10:13:27 PM DM: And then Death poofs out of existence, Rune you go back to being not drunk and a now regularly unwise Jim is holding up a full-grown, fully-armored Hank. 10:13:41 PM *** Rune shudders. *** 10:13:51 PM DM: Or, is for maybe a second before the two go tumbling, with Jim landing in Hank's lap. 10:14:09 PM DM: Jim: "...heh...I saw your butt." 10:14:28 PM Quill: Get your pants on, Hank, I think we have another challenge coming up. 10:14:32 PM Rune: That was awful! Why do people feel like that on PURPOSE? 10:14:36 PM DM: Quill, your hand has also returned to normal. 10:15:08 PM DM: Djinn: "Sorry, but there's not much entertainment if the spells are permanent." 10:15:20 PM DM: Djinn: "But it's a lot more fun if you don't know that going in." 10:15:38 PM *** Rune blinks. *** 10:15:47 PM Rune: I'm glad it isn't. 10:15:52 PM *** Hank gives Jim a glare. *** 10:16:01 PM Hank: So am I 10:16:11 PM DM: Jim gets up, 10:16:33 PM Rune: Besides, we've all seen Hank's butt before. 10:16:47 PM *** Hank gets up as well. *** 10:18:08 PM DM: Djinn: "We now have seen some of your character. Rune, Hank, you are the first to shield your friends when you see danger present. Quill, Jim, you both exerted caution, but were willing to stand up when you knew the risks. Taeral, we apologize you could not play, as you had no hands, but we could also see that you would. And Osenas...you are young. There is no shame in your fear. You will grow and find your own strength in time." 10:18:49 PM DM: Djinn: "You may now go forward to the next challenge. I wish you luck." 10:19:03 PM Rune: Thank you. 10:19:12 PM Quill: (I just didn't type fast enough. :p) 10:19:25 PM DM: ((You still can if you want.)) 10:19:57 PM DM: ((If not, I'll continue.)) 10:20:09 PM Quill: ((Nope, it's fine.)) 10:20:14 PM Rune: ((Sorry! I'll slow down!)) 10:20:42 PM Quill: ((Not anyone's fault! Been slow all night.)) 10:21:02 PM DM: The Djinn turns into a cloud of smoke and seeps between the stones of the ceiling. As she does, a wall on the opposite end of the chamber splits open, and you see another pitch dark passage. 10:21:26 PM *** Hank enters. *** 10:21:51 PM *** Rune follows him. *** 10:23:14 PM *** Quill goes. *** 10:23:34 PM DM: As you all enter, one by one. You see a figure standing in the middle of the chamber. He is a tall, lanky, dark skinned man, bald on the top of his head, but with long silver hair cascading down around the sides and back. His eyes are white all through, with no pupil or iris. He is dressed in red robes and carrying a long, thin staff, with not a single decoration adorning it. 10:24:03 PM DM: Figure: "I am Hume, and I shall present you your second challenge." 10:24:32 PM DM: Hume: "I warn you, it shall be most unpleasant and the consequence of failure is much more unpleasant." 10:24:50 PM DM: Hume: "And, you shall each face this challenge alone." 10:25:11 PM Rune: ... all right, but you'd better put Taeral in a stand or something, don't just let him drop over. 10:25:41 PM DM: Hume: "I assure you, Taeral's physical state shall not hinder him in any way." 10:26:19 PM DM: He reaches his hand forward. "I wish you the best of luck." 10:26:38 PM Rune: ((Man, I wish the DM the best of luck. NEVER SPLIT THE PARTY!)) 10:26:53 PM *** Hank will shake it."thank you" *** 10:27:00 PM Quill: (Indeeeeeeed!)) 10:27:33 PM DM: There's a white flash and suddenly, you all wake up in a different place. 10:55:11 PM Quill: That was not fun. Did every one else have to contend with actualized manifestations of self-doubt? 10:55:41 PM DM: So, you each complete your challenge and then experience what could only be your entire physical state unravel, turn to atoms and then recontextualize yourselves back in a white void. 10:55:50 PM DM: Present, currently, are Hank, Rune, Quill and Hume. 10:56:02 PM *** Rune promptly throws up. *** 10:56:15 PM DM: Hume: "That's a natural response." 10:56:19 PM Hank: well that was unpleasant. 10:56:33 PM Quill: I'm glad I didn't have any lemon bars. 10:56:56 PM DM: Hume...doesn't smile. You're not sure he can smile. But you sense he would be smiling if he could. 10:57:02 PM Hank: I need to stop having so many people mess with my head. 10:57:02 PM *** Rune goes over and hugs Quill. *** 10:57:58 PM DM: Hume: "I did not mess with your head. You were transported to a pocket universe crafted specifically to represent your worst fears, anxieties and emotions." 10:58:09 PM *** Quill hugs Rune. *** 10:58:39 PM DM: Hume: "We attempted this challenge on others via a mental projection...the results were...messier." 10:59:30 PM Rune: Messier than throwing up? 10:59:43 PM DM: Hume: "Indeed." 11:00:06 PM DM: Hume: "...hurm...this is abnormal. ...seems some of your other compatriots are...stuck." 11:00:47 PM DM: Hume: "...I do not normally allow this, but...would you care to assist?" 11:00:55 PM Hank: yes 11:01:01 PM Quill: Of course we will. 11:01:58 PM Rune: Yes. 11:02:08 PM *** Rune rinses her mouth out and spits, first, though. ewww. *** 11:02:09 PM DM: Hume: "Very well. For the test to resolve conclusively and fairly, I must restrict your physical presence on each plain. The subject can see you and hear you, but they cannot touch you and you can do nothing to effect them or the planar figures physically." 11:02:49 PM DM: Hume: "I shall be assigning each of you to a different plain (because your DM is a masochist :) ). Good luck." 11:02:58 PM Rune: All right. 11:03:09 PM Hank: (( good luck to the DM again)) 11:03:18 PM DM: There's another white flash. 11:26:51 PM DM: Everyone is now back in the void with Hume. Anna is there too. She seems...wet. 11:26:59 PM DM: Anna: "...let's not talk about it." 11:27:35 PM DM: Hume: "And with that, all that remains is your final challenge. For that, you will meet Webrys himself." 11:27:45 PM Rune: I hope he's nice. 11:28:06 PM Hank: oh yes because a nice deity made these challenges. 11:28:39 PM DM: Hume: "The depths of personality traits are somewhat lost on me, but I find him rather unobtrusive." 11:29:34 PM DM: Hume: "Please watch all appendages while exiting the void. I require no more arms." 11:29:56 PM DM: A doorway of pitch black darkness appears in the void before you. 11:30:03 PM *** Hank enters it *** 11:30:22 PM *** Rune follows. *** 11:30:25 PM *** Quill goes. *** 11:30:45 PM DM: As you enter, you find it's not pitch black this time, but it is dark. And it's...unpleasant. 11:31:33 PM DM: You find yourselves in a cave, dank and musty. There are a series of small piles and some shelves that seem to house different scrolls and items of food you take to be offerings. 11:32:00 PM *** Rune pauses to leave some dried fruit there too. *** 11:32:21 PM DM: You feel a presence in the room and looking up, you see a large figure with many white, beady eyes stare down at you. The figure, once spotted, dashes off the ceiling and behind a large pile of refuse. 11:32:41 PM DM: ????: "So...you are the heroes called AEGIS?" 11:33:04 PM DM: ????: "You whom have saved Havenfall, befriended Death itself and battled the forces of darkness?" 11:33:20 PM Rune: I don't know if we count as heroes, but yes? 11:33:33 PM DM: ?????: "Well...then I must tell you..." 11:35:30 PM DM: A pudgy, very dark-skinned figure with a big, unkempt afro of ratty hair leaps forward. He's dressed in only a loincloth, not dissimilar to the one Queen Velea wore, but without the top. He has the most wide-eyed, happiest grin on his face, revealing two noticeable fangs. 11:35:39 PM DM: Webrys: "I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" 11:36:04 PM DM: Webrys: "Let me introduce myself. Webrys, god of stories, so glad you all came to see me." 11:36:31 PM DM: Webrys: "...wow...maybe not so glad you saw me...now. I swear, I just had this place clean, like...last week. I don't know how this happens." 11:37:19 PM Rune: Maybe you should get a butler. Gerald is the one who makes sure everything is tidy at home. Otherwise I'd be surrounded by stacks of paper and orange rinds probably. 11:37:43 PM DM: Webrys: "Did you meet Zak? I told Zak 'make sure this is clean, we're having guests'. But he was all 'oh, but I need to organize all of the history of the Dwarven empire'." 11:38:06 PM Rune: Zak is very nice. And makes good lemon bars. 11:38:27 PM DM: Webrys: "He really is. Also, saw the offering. I am flattered, really. Thank you so much. I've gotta say, you are much taller in person, by the way." 11:39:56 PM DM: Webrys goes over to Quill. "And look at you. You are so very handsome, I see how you got with that. And that voice. Come on, say something. Literally anything." 11:40:17 PM Quill: Um. Hi. 11:40:23 PM Quill: Pleased to meet you. 11:40:27 PM Quill: I think. 11:40:33 PM DM: Webrys: "THERE IT IS! Same here, thank you so much." 11:40:36 PM Quill: Kind of tough to say after the trials. 11:41:23 PM DM: Webrys: "Oh, yeah. Sorry about those. You know how it is. If I just gave it to you, it'd be boring. What drives all good stories? Conflict!" 11:41:36 PM DM: Webrys: "But you made it!" 11:41:42 PM DM: Webrys: "AND HANK!" 11:42:35 PM Hank: hello, you are a lot more excitable than other gods. 11:42:48 PM DM: Webrys: "Thank you! Ok, first of all, wanna say, you and Jamaros, rooting for that. Also, more importantly. Sorry for my brother. Well, half brother. Different dads. Wasn't even born in the same clutch as me. So...really...not that close." 11:43:05 PM Rune: The Marquis? 11:43:27 PM Rune: You can't help your family members I suppose. He is pretty awful. 11:44:18 PM DM: Webrys: "He is! Gets it totally from mom. I mean, aside from being a giant cosmic spider who wants to consume the world, she keeps eating us and letting us fall off the great web to the different planes." 11:44:53 PM DM: Webrys: "Like...millions of us, just...abandoned. It's amazing I turned out like I did and not at all surprising Marquis...well...I mean, you've seen it." 11:45:25 PM Rune: Stories are a lot better, to be fair. 11:45:38 PM Quill: I've always thought so. 11:45:39 PM DM: Webrys: "Right! The stone." 11:46:09 PM DM: Webrys: "I LOVE stories! And that's it right there." 11:46:30 PM DM: Webrys: "Ok, final challenge, you want the stone...I want a story. From each of you." 11:46:47 PM DM: Webrys: "Long, short, a poem, a song, a dirty limmerick. Don't care. Just make it good." 11:47:25 PM DM: Osenas: "...um...do jokes count?" 11:47:29 PM DM: Webrys: "...sure." 11:47:37 PM DM: Osenas: "Ok...um...knock knock?" 11:47:42 PM DM: Webrys: "Heard it." 11:47:50 PM DM: Osenas: "But I only just--" 11:48:02 PM DM: Webrys: "Ugh, ok, fine. Maybe you tell it better." 11:48:41 PM DM: Webrys: "Who's there?" 11:48:50 PM DM: Osenas: "A little old lady." 11:48:59 PM DM: Webrys: "...a little old lady who?" 11:49:11 PM DM: Osenas: "All this time, I didn't know you could yodel." 11:49:30 PM DM: Webrys: "...OH! OH! I get it! Ok...that was actually not bad."